The present invention is the simple solution to an age old need for safety while navigating staircases. Many devices have been invented and used for the intent of preventing infants or toddlers from accessing staircases, because of the dangers associated with falls. Bannisters and handrails have been used to provide stability, safety, and an aid for the elderly, or anyone needing the security of having something to steady their travel up and down the stairs. The present invention is the manner of which a group of safety barriers, that, when installed according to recommended arrangement in and on a staircase will provide safety and stability for the person, young or old, while climbing or descending said staircase. If a person stumbles, and/or loses their handhold on a handrail or bannister, or if a toddler defeats an infant gate, their fall goes unhindered, all the way to the bottom of the staircase, usually suffering multiple bruises, broken bones, or often times, worse. This invention""s purpose is primarily, in the event of an accident, to stop the person""s fall within a few feet, reducing the distance fallen; and accordingly, lessening the degree of injuries incurred, if any. This invention""s secondary purpose is in the support it provides as an aid in climbing, stability it affords while descending, and the reassurance of peace of mind knowing that the staircase is now a safer place to travel, even for young children.
The primary object of this invention is to: If a fall occurs while navigating a staircase, limit the distance fallen and subsequently reduce the severity of injuries associated with such accidents. Another object of this invention is to offer stability when descending, and an aid when climbing the staircase when needed.
The accompanying drawings which are incorporated in and form a part of the specifications, illustrate the preferred embodiments as employed in manner intended, together with the descriptions, serve to explain the principles of the present invention.